mysteries_of_oolfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 11
Members *Alli *Eriden Stryd *Gylian Timeline Days 16-23 The Adventure We begin our session in Kensin's Inn with the Mikku. Alakar the Silent heard all about the challenges suring the time in Krampus' lair. About midway through the evening, the group met Malat. He bumped into Gylian and then went on to tease him about his size. Eriden also took a strong dislike to Malat, but realized that he would probably lose in a fair fight. Malat is a blustering, swaggering, powerful figure though, and also the warleader of the tribe. The party dealt with him ... barely. As the night drew on, Gylian sought out Asmara, the tribe's seer, and asked her if there was something she could do for his lost eye. She offered to heal him if he could come up with an orb of sufficient quality. Eriden offered up the shimmerweed seed pod that he found on his way to the Mikku, and she went off to prepare the spell. Gylian asked about guard duty for the night, but then thought better of it when he learned that Malat was in charge of the night watch. He proceeded to drink away the evening, and then pass out on one of the tavern benches. At about 4am, Alli awoke to a strange wind. She headed outside and saw a small girl. The girl had strange glowing blue eyes, and said: "You must hurry ... the winds carry the voices of many spirits, and they are crying for help. You must keep the key safe, otherwise all will be lost." "In the temple of the betrayed, you must find the shard of light. It shall lead you on the path you have been chosen to walk." With that, two air elementals appeared and attacked. Alli went down right away. Eriden woke up and started to fight. Gylian woke with a start and fell off the bench. Then he crawled to the fight and got off a spell. Alli almost died, but the elementals big hits to her were their last real damage. Eriden was hit with an air vortex and thrown across the room. At this point, Malat showed up and killed both of the elementals. The party was not happy with his kill stealing, but he was sure to let them know, multiple times, how he was the only one who got any kills. By the end of the fight, the whole village was awake, and they were outside looking at the situation. It turns out that the girl was Alakar's daughter. She had died the previous month in an earthquake. The party went back to bed and slept well into the morning. Gylian was still tired from sleeping in his armor though. Alakar offered to help the party get to the Ruins of Hurim, and his camp began packing up. In the mean time, the party was able to do some well needed maintenance on their armor and equipment, as well as get some new boots and horse shoes for Alli. The trip to the ruins took five days, and was mostly uneventful, until the third day. They noticed some creatures crawling out of the ground, and moved to attack. Gylian stepped to the fore and they swarmed him. He realized his mistake as the antennae of the rust monsters started eating his new plate armor. In the first round the large holes started to appear. By the end of the fight, he was nearly naked and his sword had rusted to nothing. It was just at this point that Malat showed up and laughed at him. Eriden almost abandoned his quest in disgust. By the fifth day, they had all had enough of Malat, and Eriden had a go at him. Eriden got in one good hit, and surprised him. Malat went to counter attack, slipped, hit his head, and was out. When he woke, he sulked for the rest of the trip. Alli traded her armor to Gylian and started to wear the fine barding that the Mikku made for her. Gylian also sucked up his pride a bit and got a new sword from Malat. The party also got a new bow. The Mikku went as far as they could, and established camp. The party headed on. Reaching the entrance to the ruins, they felt an evil presence. The entire place was cursed. Before they could enter, they were set upon by a murder of manticore. The monsters mercilessly rained tail spikes, but in the end, it was their clumsy flying that would do them in. Three of the four crashed into the ground. After the fight, Eriden looted what he could, and the party decided to camp on the border for the night. XP Current level: 6 Loot *Traction Boots *Sneaking Boots *Polar Bear Cape of Awesome *MW Bow *Breastplate *Death Watch Eye *Dark Bow *9 Manticore tail spokes *8 Manticore wings